Captive
Captive is the fifth issue of Godzilla: Rulers of Earth. It was released on October 30, 2013. Plot In the Huanren Reservoir in China, Lucy and her team try escaping from Varan as the Chinese military try to hold him off, but Varan is unaffected and continues chasing them down. Jeremy pushes Kristina aside to run in front, and Lucy attempts to get her back up. When it looks like Varan is about to crush them, a strong gust of wind arrives as Rodan kicks Varan into a mountain. Lucy and Kristina catch up with a rescue team truck and drive away as Rodan and Varan engage in battle. Varan tries choking Rodan and Rodan retaliates with winds from his wings and tackling Varan with his feet until jet missiles hit both monsters, forcing them to flee. As Lucy and her team are rushed into an underground mountain base, she observes that Varan can glide. When inside, something caused Lucy to go plummeting down some stairs and fall unconscious. When she woke up, she entered a door and found a giant green monster in containment, questioning what it was. Chinese soldiers then find her, as a commander with a scar on his face comes in, tells her it's Gaira, and they escort her to her team. Along the way, the commander explains that Gaira is dangerous and due to that he is in captivity. When they arrive, Lucy almost immediately tells Professor Ando, who snaps at the commander, whom in turn punches Ando and walks away. Ando asks why did they trap Gaira, and the commander describes the distress calls they heard. They captured Gaira and put him in a chamber flooded with water in hopes of making him docile. The commander leaves just as Varan's head is smacked into the ground by Rodan, exposing the inside of the base and causing the whole thing to crumble. Ando tells Lucy's team that they have to escape, but Lucy decides to go free Gaira instead. Once Gaira is freed, she goes up to the surface and gets on the truck with her team, heading toward the airport. Just then, Gaira smacks Varan and they begin fighting. Varan bites Gaira but Gaira picks up Varan and throws him down. Varan, retreating, begins gliding away, but Gaira grabs his tail and they flew out to the China Sea, Sanda watching. Later on, Lucy and the others are at the airport waiting for their flight. Lucy is sending text messages to her mother about the events that underwent in China. Right then, the Kaiju News Network on the television is broadcasting Godzilla, who's in Nevada and heading to Las Vegas. Appearances Monsters *Godzilla *Varan *Rodan *Gaira *Sanda *Titanosaurus *Gigan *Anguirus *Hedorah *MechaGodzilla (Heisei) Characters *Lucy Casprell *Kenji Ando *Kristina Sumres *Jason Ford *Jeremy *Shawn Lelonzo *Kyle Fellows *Shannon Nunez *Marcia Marshall Locations *China **Huanren Reservoir **Great Wall of China (Cover A) *China Sea Gallery Covers RULERS OF EARTH Issue 5 Cover A.jpg|Cover A by Jeff Zornow RULERS_OF_EARTH_Issue_5_-_Cover_A_Textless.jpg|Cover A art by Jeff Zornow RULERS OF EARTH Issue 5 - Cover RI.jpg|Retailer incentive cover by Matt Frank RULERS OF EARTH Issue 5 - Cover RI Textless.jpg|Retailer incentive cover art by Matt Frank Scans RULERS_OF_EARTH_Issue_5_-_Page_0.jpg RULERS OF EARTH Issue 5 Preview 1.jpg RULERS OF EARTH Issue 5 Preview 2.jpg RULERS OF EARTH Issue 5 Preview 3.jpg RULERS OF EARTH Issue 5 Preview 4.jpg RULERS OF EARTH Issue 5 Preview 5.jpg RULERS OF EARTH Issue 5 Preview 6.jpg RULERS OF EARTH Issue 5 Preview 7.jpg RULERS OF EARTH Issue 5 - 2 - Gaira.png RULERS OF EARTH Issue 5 - 3 - Gaira Again.png RULERS_OF_EARTH_Issue_5_-_Cameos.png RULERS OF EARTH Issue 5 - 4 - Gaira escapes and fights Varan.png RULERS OF EARTH Issue 5 - 5 - Gaira vs. Varan.png RULERS OF EARTH Issue 5 - 6 - Varan carries off Gaira.png RULERS OF EARTH Issue 5 - 7 - Sanda was worried for his brother Gaira who was carried off to sea by Varan.png Trivia *This issue marks Varan's first appearance in any American comic. *Yuji Sakai's Godzilla can be seen in the television at the airport as the Kaiju News Network's logo. External links *Rulers of Earth #5 cover by Jeff Zornow on DeviantART. *Rulers of Earth #5 cover art by Jeff Zornow on DeviantART. *Rulers of Earth #5 cover art by Matt Frank on DeviantART. Category:Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Category:IDW Category:Comics Category:Issues